


the crowd called out for more

by helsinkibaby



Series: Tennessee Whiskey [13]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Musicians, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Joe does an extra encore at a concert. It has a certain effect on Caitlin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the four elements weekend challenge at one million words. The song I used was "Dock of the Bay"

Tennessee Whiskey was traditionally the last song of the night, the biggest hit from the new album, the song that had turned many of their new fans into fans in the first place, the song that everyone waited for and greeted with rapturous approval. Tonight was no different, although the opening chords of the song resulted in such a roar of noise that Caitlin was actually startled. Her reaction was visible, so visible that it made Joe, standing beside her, laugh so much that Cisco had to add in another eight measures of intro to allow him time to calm down and still actually sing the song. 

What was different tonight was that, once the last chords of the song had faded into the air, had been swallowed up by the shouting and applause, once the band began to line up along the stage for their bows, the audience showed no signs of letting up. The applause continued, actually got louder, accompanied by a stomping of feet, chants and cries and demands for more. 

Joe's grin was ear to ear and it was hard to say whether it was that or the atmosphere in the room that lifted goosebumps on Caitlin's arms. 

She'd seen a lot of audiences on this tour, on the gigs before it. She'd never seen this before. 

Joe glanced at Cisco, head tilted, eyebrow cocked. An unspoken question passed between them and when Cisco grinned, bounced on his feet and clapped his hands, moving back behind his keyboards, any answer that might have been spoken aloud would have been rendered inaudible by the reaction of the crowd. 

"You're gonna get us in trouble," Joe told the crowd, fixing his earpiece back in as he glanced back again at Cisco. "What do you think, man?" 

Cisco shrugged. "We are in San Francisco," he pointed out. "How about we go sit on the dock of the bay?" 

It wasn't a song in their regular set list any more but the crowd didn't seem to care. Joe nodded and Barry picked up his guitar and beside Caitlin, Iris leaned in. "Excellent," she said and Caitlin's confusion must have shown on her face because Iris continued, "Boys only song... we get to sit back and enjoy the show." 

Her eyes were fixed on Barry as she spoke, an appreciative smile spreading across her lips and Caitlin found it pretty easy to resist the urge to tease her friend. 

After all, once Joe began to sing, she had a feeling she might be doing the same thing. 

When the drummer counted them in, when Cisco began to play, the crowd quietened. 

And when Joe's voice rang out through the speakers, Caitlin knew her feeling had been absolutely right. 

She'd never heard Joe sing that song before, it had never been among any of the YouTube clips she'd seen. She instantly classed that as a sinful omission because if any song was made for his voice, it was one like this. He obviously enjoyed singing it too, moving from one side of the stage to the other, shimmying to the music as he went, making eye contact with the audience, reaching into the crowd and shaking hands, all the while not missing a word. 

As she watched him, Caitlin could only smile as she and Iris stood side by side, swaying to the music and clapping along, and she laughed when one of his shimmying sorties took him in their direction, when he reached out and twirled them, one by one, under his arm. 

If his hand lingered a little longer in hers, if his eyes moved down her body as he sang - and they did - it would be an utter lie to say she wasn't affected. A shiver that had nothing to do with cold ran down her spine, a direct counterpoint to the heat she felt pooling low in her stomach. 

The look he shot in her direction as he whistled the last of the tune told her loud and clear that there wasn't going to be a second encore. 

Not on stage at any rate. 

When they got off the stage, Joe usually went to his dressing room alone, Caitlin heading to the one she shared with Iris. Tonight, as Joe grinned at her as they left the stage, she reached out, lacing her fingers through his. His smile turned questioning and she stepped into him, stood on her tiptoes to speak into his ear so that only he could hear her. 

"You really need to rip my clothes off. Right now." 

The second the dressing room door closed behind them, her arms were around his neck and she was pressing her lips to his. He laughed as he lifted her off her feet, spinning her so that he could push her against the door, using the movement to bring their lower bodies into closer contact. It was so close to what she wanted but nowhere near close enough and she moaned, breaking the kiss which only gave him a chance to trace a path down her neck. 

"That song..." she muttered moving her hands down to fumble with his belt. "You need to sing that every night." 

Joe chuckled against her neck, the vibrations doing scandalous things to her. "I just might..." His hands pushed her skirt up past her hips and she whimpered, caught the sound quickly because there were any amount of people on the other side of the door. Joe lifted one eyebrow. "I think they know what we're up to." 

Usually, Caitlin would care about that. 

Tonight, not so much. 

They were quick - they had to be - but urgency easily made up for lack of romance and Caitlin didn't have many complaints. 

Later, back at the hotel, his second encore of the night meant she had even fewer.


End file.
